Sun Mage
by HesperideIsis
Summary: Eustass Kid did not have girl problems. He had one-night stands and if a woman annoyed him, he killed her without hesitation. No problems. So, how exactly did he catch the attention of Amaterasu, a Revolutionary Commander? She's far too bright for his tastes and she smiles all the fucking time! And he can't even kill her! But, if she's so annoying, why is he letting her stay?KidXOC
1. Bad Week

**One Piece does not belong to me~~~**

**Oh, and for those of you who haven't caught on to it yet, this links in to my other stories as well. This story could end up being told in chapters or long snippets. I don't know yet.  
**

**Warning: swearing, slight sexual reference, excessive violence, and Kid...being Kid**

* * *

**Bad Week**

Eustass "Captain" Kid was bored. This did not bode well for the other people in the bar. In fact, it didn't bode well for anyone in the island he was currently on.

It had been a few weeks since the Kid Pirates had entered the Grand Line and things had gone relatively well so far. No one had died yet and they were making a name for themselves. Which was why sitting in a shady bar with crappy booze was not what Kid wanted to be doing. Frowning ferociously, he dragged his gaze across the bar and wondered which one he would kill first.

Killer, the first mate of the Kid Pirates, looked at his captain and refrained from sighing. This town would most likely end up massacred and while he didn't really mind the bloodshed, they would draw unnecessary attention which probably wouldn't end well. Still, he knew better than to try and talk Kid out of his current mood. That would only make him more pissed.

Discreetly, all the sane and sober members of the bar eyed the gothic-themed pirates warily. They weren't all that well known, but they lived in the Grand Line. They knew how pirates could get.

Before anything could happen though, the doors to the bar slammed open and everyone turned to stare. A woman stood in the doorway. Her hair was back length and startling close to the color of true gold. In fact, with the fading sunlight shining on it, it was almost as if you could create a bracelet out of that hair and it would look as it was made from the precious metal. It was also _wild_. Extremely curly, her hair seemed uncontrollable.

Against the striking contrast of her golden hair and warm skin, the woman's purple eyes were dazzling. She wore a short yellow yukata that clung and caressed every feminine curve of her very lush body. Over her obi, she had coiled a rope of some sort, a golden one with red designs. Unsurprisingly, almost every man in the bar eyed the sensual, exotic woman with lewd intent and almost every woman in the bar glared at her with envy.

Blatantly ignoring all the attention, the woman stalked into the bar on yellow high heels and settled herself down on a stool in front of the bartender.

"I want booze." she demanded in a husky voice with a slight drawl. "Oh, and bring me whatever your cook feels is good and keep it coming. I'm starving!"

"As you wish, Miss." he replied, just barely keeping himself from drooling over the tempting woman. Grabbing the cleanest glass, he quickly washed it and then filled it with his best sake. The woman grabbed it and immediately dumped it down.

"More." she said. "I need to get drunk. I've had a bad week."

The bartender blinked but did as she said. Kid watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow. Oh, he could admit the woman was captivating, he was a hot-blooded male after all, but something about her seemed different. He couldn't pinpoint it, didn't even know what it was, but at least he wasn't bored anymore. Meanwhile, Killer watched the woman with narrowed eyes behind his mask. Though he had never met her before, he was certain he had seen her photo somewhere. And that meant she was someone important. In the back of his mind, he also noted that for all her beauty, she was rather thin. Almost unhealthily so. And she moved with some awkwardness. Like she was injured.

After a few more shots, the barman came back with a load of food and she promptly began tearing into it like a rabid animal. One with better table manners but she gave that impression, nonetheless. Practically half the bar watched her in silence. The other half was either drunk or unconscious.

The woman was on her sixth plate of food - and really, how did she keep it down? - when the door was slammed open yet again. This time, a squad of Marines stormed in to everyone's surprise. Kid's eyes widened and then he started to smirk. Things were getting interesting now. Killer watched apathetically.

The Marine Captain led to his squad into the bar to the occupants' confusion and wariness. His eyes locked on to the woman's figure instantly. To Kid's amusement, she hadn't turned around or stopped eating. She didn't pay any attention at all to the incoming marines.

If anything, being overlooked made the Captain more irritated. Coming to a stop a few feet away from the woman, he took out his gun and pointed it at her to some of the men's anger. "You are under arrest! Put your hands in the air."

The woman stilled. Putting down her seventh plate of food and her 12th shot, she turned slowly. When she was completely facing the Marines and the wrong end of a gun barrel, she stared blankly at them for a second and then _glared_ at them.

The Marine Captain cringed back despite himself and some of his subordinates looked like they wanted to wet their pants. She was _scary_!

"I," the woman said in an eerily calm voice, "have had a very bad week, Marines. I have been starved, dehydrated, beaten, and shot at."

A collective, "EHHH!" went through the bar. Most couldn't believe someone could do that to someone so beautiful and attractive.

Kid's eyebrows shot up. Damn, she was right. That was a bad week. Even by Grand Line standards. And yet for all that she had endured, she at least physically looked like she was fine. That took some endurance and pain tolerance. And that combined with the Marines that had obviously been hunting her indicated she was someone influential on this sea.

If he had known his Captain's thoughts, Killer would have agreed with him. The woman was in very good shape for what she claimed had happened to her. So either she was lying or she was someone quite strong. And though he hadn't remembered who she was yet, he would bet money on the latter.

"So, in accordance with that, I think my mood currently can be understandable." she continued. "I would suggest you Marines get out of my way. I need to get drunk or I need to kill people. Choose which one you would like and know that I have not gotten drunk yet."

A shudder went through the room at her matter of fact words. In the corner, Kid smirked darkly. Fantastic. A bloody fight against Marines was just what he needed to unwind. The Marine Captain gulped hard, but stood his ground. "There is no choice!" he declared heroically. And stupidly, Killer thought. This woman clearly wasn't someone you should mess around with. And the Captain's next words confirmed his thoughts.

"You are 'Sun Priestess' Amaterasu, a known Revolutionary Commander with a 400 million beri bounty! As Marines, it is our duty to arrest you!" he shouted for all the world to hear.

Instantly, pandemonium occurred. The sober people of the bar quickly broke out into murmurs that turned into shouts. Panic spread and then all of them were racing for the door. Soon, the Marines, the Kid Pirates, and Amaterasu were the only ones still in the bar.

Kid stared at Amaterasu in shock. _She_ had a 400 million beri?! She looked like a fancy prostitute, not anyone tough. He had just earned a 200 million beri bounty and his was higher than Killer's 100 million beri! Why the hell did she have a bounty higher than his and Killer's combined? And Revolutionary Commander? This ornate woman was a Revolutionary Commander? The fuck?

Killer had finally figured out how he knew the woman. He had seen her bounty poster a few weeks back. Rapidly, he recalculated her level of threat to his crew. And frowned, unseen behind his mask. The chances weren't good. She might have been in a bad shape, but Himiko hadn't gotten her bounty because she was weak. If she decided to turn on the Kid Pirates, there was a high possibility she would kill them all. Killer knew his Captain and crew were strong, but Amaterasu was on a whole other level.

Precisely when he was trying to figure out how to get them out of this situation, the Marine Captain turned on the pirates in the far corner. "And don't think I didn't notice you pirates! Eustass 'Captain' Kid and 'Massacre Soldier' Killer, today, you will be arrested too!"

Inwardly, Killer cursed out the Marine Captain with every swear word he knew - and he knew a lot - when Amaterasu turned to look at them. She stared at them. Or be more exact she stared at Kid. Naturally, his reckless Captain stared right back.

The tension thickened in the room until you could cut it with a butter knife. Killer watched tensely, ready to grab his blades at an instant's notice. The other Kid pirates looked on nervously, not sure what to do. The Marines prayed that the two would take each other out and save them the fear of trying to do so themselves.

The silence was broken by Kid who growled out, "What are you looking at, bitch?"

There was general intake of breath. Killer's eye twitched. Was his Captain trying to be suicidal?

Amaterasu's face didn't change, remaining unreadable. It was impossible to know what she thought of Kid's rudeness or the insult. She continued to stare blankly at him for some time. Getting irritated, Kid was about to lose his temper when she said, "Your hair."

He blinked, the explosion derailed. The was not what he expected to hear. "What?"

"How much hair gel does it take for it to stick up like that?" she asked, perfectly straight-faced. They might have bought it too, if not for the laughing glint in suddenly mischievous eyes

Nearly everyone in the room did a face fault. What sort of question was that? And after all that tension!

Predictably, Kid's face went red and his temper shot up the roof. "The hell, bitch? My hair is like this naturally!" he screamed at her.

To everyone's surprise, Amaterasu laughed, the sound undeniably provocative. "You've got guts, rookie, I'll give you that." she said with an amused smirk. "Who knows, maybe you'll actually get through Paradise."

Somewhat placated and rather surprised, Kid replied arrogantly, "Tch, I'm going to be King of the Pirates, bitch."

To this she gave no response, merely giving him an indecipherable grin. Turning, she focused her attention back on the Marines who started to look queasy.

"Now then," she purred with a dangerous smile, "Why don't we start the party, boys?"

* * *

**Review! Oh and check out some of my other stories!**

**Himiko: Sun Priestess**


	2. Fight

**One Piece does not belong to me~**

**Pahreza: Thank you for being the first to review! I'll continue this, don't worry.**

**Rosy Fire: Thank you! And I would make the stories longer, but then my updates would get shorter and I'm trying to keep the momentum going.**

**Alice: I'll try!**

**Ingalia: Thank you! I'll do my best!**

**Oh, and swearing in this. Plenty of violence. Some sexual references too….**

* * *

_Before:_

_To everyone's surprise, Amaterasu laughed, the sound undeniably provocative. "You've got guts, rookie, I'll give you that." she said with an amused smirk. "Who knows, maybe you'll actually get through Paradise."_

_Somewhat placated and rather surprised, Kid replied arrogantly, "Tch, I'm going to be King of the Pirates, bitch."_

_To this she gave no response, merely giving him an indecipherable grin. Turning, she focused her attention back on the Marines who started to look queasy._

_"Now then," she purred with a dangerous smile, "Why don't we start the party, boys?"_

**Line**

By now, the Marine Captain was visibly sweating, but he stood his ground. "Justice will prevail! Attack, men!" With those last words, he fired his gun at Amaterasu...who was no longer there.

Startled, confused, and scared, he frantically looked around for his opponent. Broken tables on the left, passed out men on the right, a pair of amethyst eyes right in front of him...!

The Marine Captain let out a squeal and then a caramel-colored hand closed around his throat, twisted and that was the last sound he made.

Amaterasu watched the corpse fall to the floor nonchalantly and calmly directed her gaze to the remaining Marines. Who watched her and their dead Captain with wide eyes and open mouths and terror-struck eyes.

"So," she said conversationally, "Who's next?"

It took the Marines a few seconds to get control of their shaky knees. Breaking out of his trance, one Marine with particular common sense realized that no matter what, he was going to die. Might as well go out in a bang, he thought to himself grimly. Raising his gun, he fired at the Sun Priestess.

She smiled and disappeared. Appearing high above the brave but reckless marine in the middle of a flip, her left foot met the back of his head with a nauseating crack. The Marine, out and going to stay that way, flew back and crashed into two of his squad members.

Amaterasu spun around and before the Marines could react, she slugged one in the face and kicked another in the gut. Both went flying, far, far away.

Within seconds, it became almost like a bar fight. Dumb as they were, some tried to fire shots at the powerful woman. Unfortunately, she was _fast_. Much too fast for them too hit. Most of their shots ended up hitting other Marines. They quickly abandoned that strategy. A few of the smart ones drew their swords and tried to cut her. Not that it worked.

In their little corner, the Kid Pirates watched the fight. Kid was ecstatic. The blood, the violence, the screams, he loved them all! Eh, and it looked like he would have to take back his earlier thoughts. Expensive prostitute or not, the bitch was a menace!

Killer watched the movements of Amaterasu closely. From the looks of it, she was incredibly strong. He saw a Marine's arm break from a single, glancing blow. Her whole martial arts style revolved around that strength. That didn't mean she was slow in any case. None of the Marine attacks were getting anywhere close to hitting her.

Dodging under a sword, she swept her legs under two men and sent them soaring. One slammed into some drunken idiots. The other crashed into the table Kid was sitting at. And promptly pissed him off.

"You bastard!" he roared. Grabbing the offender, he threw him back into the mob. The body caught the attention of the cowardly guys who were hanging in the back. They looked at the Kid Pirates, at Amaterasu, and their fallen comrades. In front of them, with one hit, the demoness audibly cracked a poor guy's ribs and blasted him into a wall. They glanced at each other and unanimously decided they would rather take a rookie pirate captain than the femme fetal behind them.

Charging at the Kid Pirates with war cries, four of them died a quick death at the hands of Killer. Spinning his blades, he glanced at his bloodthirsty Captain. "Kid?"

Kid grinned, wild and crazed. "We're joining this fight!" he declared and slammed a blade into a Marine. Killer nodded and focused back on the fight.

The Marines that had decided to charge the Kid Pirates instantly regretted it. Amaterasu was scary and strong and terrifying, but she at least didn't deal instant death and shoot cutlery at you.

Now that the pirates had joined in, it wasn't _almost_ like a bar fight. It **was** a bar fight. Every man – or woman – for themselves and complete mayhem. Blood, all Marine's, went everywhere.

Sometime in the commotion, just when almost all the Marines were down, reinforcements arrived. Naturally, they only served as more cannon fodder.

Kid was having the time of his life. He was killing, blood was all over him, and none of his crew were injured. He was euphoric. Which was probably why he didn't see the marine who snuck up behind him or the incoming sword until it was too late. Damn, he had time to think. That thing was going to go right through his stomach and it was going to _hurt_.

A lash of gold to his far right caught his eye. A second later, right in front of his wild eyes, a gold whip – a fucking whip! – caught and wrapped around the Marine sword. Surprise flickered on the Marine's face, right before the gold whip tightened and yanked the sword and the idiot into a nearby wall.

"Careful, rookie." That sinful voice cautioned. "Make a mistake like that again and you're not gonna be going anywhere."

Kid threw a punch into a Marine's face and turned his head to see Amaterasu snap her wrist. That flashing, startling gold whip in her hands followed the movement and flaying all the Marines stupid enough to get close. Absentmindedly, he noted that the rope around her yellow obi was gone. That must have been where she had been hiding the damn weapon.

"Humph. I never asked you to interfere, bitch." he retorted, pride stung. Lifting a hand, he drew the fallen cutlery and knives to him and with a firm "Repel," sent them thudding into Marines.

She laughed, sexy and untamed. "But if I hadn't, where would you be now? On the floor, bleeding to death and as far from Raftel as you can get, hotshot."

He growled and killed some more Marines. "Fuck you, bitch."

She smirked, taunting, "Get in line, it's a long one." Vaulting off the table she was on, she leapt into a dense crowd of Marines, leaving Kid red and spluttering behind her.

**Tired**

15 minutes later, all the Marines were on the ground; dead or unconscious. Amaterasu looked at the bodies around her and yawned.

Glancing at the pirates in front of her sleepily, she saw that while some of them were bruised, none of them were badly injured. Thankfully, the funny redhead hadn't had any more incidents like the knife one. He was currently smirking, in a very good mood apparently, and cleaning his dagger. The one with the mask and sharp blades stood neutrally, but she could feel his gaze on her. Speaking of….

"Who are you guys, again?" she asked, placing her right hand on her temple in confusion.

Everyone but Kid and Killer face-faulted. Really? Just…really?

Redhead's eye twitched and he glared at her. Mask guy gave no visible reaction, but she swore she could feel waves of irritation coming off him.

"The hell, bitch?" the redhead screamed at her. "Weren't you listening to the Marines earlier?"

She thought about it. "Nope!" she chirped cheerfully. The fighting and blood had lightened her mood at least.

Poor redhead looked like he was going to snap soon. The mask guy stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Redhead noticeably calmed down. Aww! That was so cute!

"I am Killer." The masked guy said simply. "This is Eustass Kid, my Captain. That" –he pointed to the guy with stiches-"is Heat and that" – he pointed to the guy with brown headdress – "is Wire."

"Oh! Pleased to meetcha," she said happily. A second later, a wave of pure exhaustion hit her and she frowned, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Oi! What are you doing now?" Kid barked at her.

"Uhh, I'm tired…" she mumbled, swaying harder. Her eyes fluttered shut and she abruptly slumped forward. Clearly unconscious, Amaterasu lay on the ground at Kid's feet.

He stared at her. The people in the streets outside could hear him bellow,"What the fucking hell are you doing, bitch?!"

* * *

**So...second chapter! Review, review, review!**


	3. Cuddle Buddy

**One Piece does not belong to me!**

**Rosy Fire: Yeah, Ama-chan is badass and a Revolutionary Commander! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alice: Thanks! Glad to know you like Ama. And don't worry. Kid's not going to be stronger than her for a loooooonnnnnggg time.**

* * *

**Revenge**

"Are you sure about this, Kid?" Killer asked uneasily.

He scoffed. "Hell no. But I owe the bitch and I am not going to be in her debt."

Killer resisted the uncharacteristic urge to snarl. As far as he was concerned, that was not a good reason for the woman he was currently carrying on his shoulder. Debt or not, upon waking up, Amaterasu would be a serious threat to all of them and he wasn't sure they could take her if she decided to act against them.

"Boss!" Heat warned. "The marines are catching up!"

"Fuck!" Kid murmured under his breath, quickening his stride. "Hurry up!"

Rapidly, the Kid Pirates ran back to their docked ship. Clambering on, they startled their dozing crewmates.

"Bo-boss?" A confused guy got out, sitting upright at the presence of his Captain.

Kid scowled. "Get the hell up, you morons!" He screamed. "All hands on deck! We're setting sail!"

"Yes, sir!" The terrified crew snapped out, bolting to their feet.

"Where should I put her, Kid?" Killer asked as the crew got to work.

"Who cares? Just throw her somewhere. Your bed would be fine," he said dismissively.

Killer narrowed his eyes underneath his mask and went off to get his revenge on Kid. He respected his Captain, he really did, but sometimes, he needed to be brought down a notch. Or three.

* * *

**Red**

"How did this come about, Kid?" Killer demanded.

Upon dumping the Revolutionary on a bed, he had come back on deck to find a huge 60 foot Sea King attacking the ship. Kid was standing near the front of the deck, facing it down. The braver members of the crew were attacking it with pistols and swords that immediately bounced off its scales with no effect. The not-so-brave members were minding the ship and screaming bloody murder.

"Hell if I know," Kid responded, shooting metal scraps at the monster who roared and bucked. "This thing showed up and started attacking out of nowhere!"

Killer gritted his teeth and raced across the deck. Jumping off the guard, he sliced out towards the Sea King. His blades struck the scales of the monster and were promptly blocked. Flipping backwards, he landed on the deck.

"Those scales are tough," he informed Kid.

He glowered.

Infuriated, the Sea King lashed out with its tail. The tail hit the side of their ship and made it rock violently. Gritting his teeth, Killer jumped on top of the Sea King's head and stuck one of his blades directly into its left eye. This time, its cry was deafening. Shaking its head violently until Killer jumped back down to the deck, it slammed its long snake-like body directly into the ship and nearly tipped it over.

"AHH!" A crewmate screamed as he was sent sliding across the deck.

"Motherfucker!" Kid cursed as he almost lost his footing. Raising an arm, he gathered all the nearby metal lying around the ship and formed it into a giant metal hand.

Fisting it, he sent a punch at the monster and made it reel back. Letting out an all mighty howl, the Sea King dove forward, planning to bash his head onto the deck and destroy it.

Killer's eyes widened; none of them would be able to stop it! Kid let out a loud curse. This was bad. Really, really bad. He did not want to be stranded out at sea with a broken ship and a devil fruit power.

Seconds before the Sea King could destroy the ship; a ball of yellow light came shooting past the Captain and First Mate to hit the long neck of the Sea King. It howled, jerking back. Kid's eyes widened in surprise; where had that come from? It had almost been too fast for his eyes to see.

"My," a husky voice commented behind them, "I've woken up to a lot of things, but I admit, being in a strange pirate ship being attacked by a Sea King is a first."

In unison, Kid and Killer turned to see Amaterasu, very much awake, striding towards them. Her right hand was raised, her palm open, and her fingers curled around a sphere of bright light that blinked out as she got near them. The previously panicking crewmates stared at the intimidating but still very sexy woman, jaws open, and eyes wide.

"So, how are you boys doing?" she asked, smiling cheerily. Some poor guy fainted, blood gushing out of his nose.

"Che," Kid said, recovering from his surprise. "I didn't ask you to interfere, bitch."

She pouted, somehow managing to look quite sensual. "But, if I hadn't, you would be falling to the bottom of the ocean right now, Kiddo!"

The crew gaped at her, dropping their admiration for shock. No one talked to their Captain like that. Not unless they were suicidal, anyways.

As predicted, rage filled Kid's face. "Don't call me that!" he screamed.

"Do you guys have a chef? I'm hungry." Amaterasu asked Killer, not paying any attention at all to Kid.

"No, but we have a kitchen," he said shortly.

Kid's eye twitched. "Don't ignore me, you bitch!"

"You need more creative insults," she informed him, blank-faced.

If anything, this only seemed to make Kid more angry.

It was at that point that the neglected Sea King decided it had had enough. Letting lose a growl, it dived down, mouth wide open, quite ready to swallow all of the insolent humans.

"We're all going to die!" A Kid pirate cried out in a panic.

"Oh, shut up!" Kid spat, even as he, too, looked at the incoming Sea King with more than a little trepidation.

"Oh," Amaterasu blinked at the ginormous monster as if she had just noticed it. "Do you want me to take care of that for you, Red?"

"Don't call me that!"

"If you would, Amaterasu-san." Killer told her.

She smiled sunnily. "Okay!" she agreed easily.

Bringing her hands to waist-length height, fingers extended and palm open, she clapped them once. Slowly drawing her hands a few inches apart, she revealed a small ball of light. Moving her hands around it like it was a crystal ball and she was a magician, she coaxed it to grow bigger until it was the size of a large ball. Transferring it to her right hand, she raised it in the air. The ball of shining light pulsed and grew bigger.

"Solar..." She started, throwing the ball of light into the open mouth of the Sea King with a twist of her hand. The Sea King crashed back, snarling.

Amaterasu smiled, but this time there was a darker edge to her mouth. "...Explosion." She finished as the Sea King literally exploded from the inside out, raining blood and guts all over the ship.

Everyone on the deck stared at her in silence. She watched the bloody display for a moment, her smile never faltering. When it was over, she clapped her hands cheerfully. Turning to Kid and Killer, she said blithely, "Now that that's done...You've gotta show me the kitchen! I'm starving!"

They stared at her blankly. Well, with Killer you couldn't really tell, but she knew he was doing it nonetheless. Sighing dramatically, she reached forward, grabbed an arm in each hand, and began to drag them to the door that led below deck. This, at least, got her reactions.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" Kid demanded, trying to wrench his arm from her grasp. He failed, to his surprise. Damn, she was strong.

"Let me go, Himiko." Killer said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He didn't bother struggling; the Sun Priestess was too powerful. If she didn't want to let him go, she wasn't going to let go.

She ignored both their protests with a lighthearted smile. Stopping at the door, she let go of Killer's arm to his surprise. She waved her hand at the gob smacked crew. "Hi! I'm Amaterasu, but you can just call me Amateru or Ama. Nice to meet you! Oh, and that goes for you two, too." she added, turning back to Kid and Killer.

"Nice to meet you, Ama-chan," they responded automatically to the pretty woman.

She flashed a brilliant smile at them, grabbed Killer's arm once more, and firmly dragged the Captain and First Mate down to the kitchen, agreeably ignoring their protests.

* * *

**Cuddle Buddy**

"How have you all not died from food poisoning?" Ama asked, looking in the refrigerator with wide eyes. Almost everything in there had mold or had been opened and not shut. She was pretty sure the milk had expired seven weeks ago.

"Oh, shut up," Kid grumbled. He was still annoyed with how she had dragged him around like a bag of potatoes. Heat and Wire had followed them down and now, all the pirates were sitting around a large circular table.

She laughed, bright and sweet. "Cheer up, Kid! You're going to be eating something made by yours truly and I'm pretty darn sure it's going to be better than whatever you've been having. You guys really do need a chef."

Kid mumbled under his breath. Ignoring him, she took out some recently acquired vegetables and meat and started to make a soup. In no time at all, a delicious aroma filled the kitchen and the pirates' mouths watered.

She finished with some basil and sesame oil. Loading the soap up into bowls, she put them on the counter.

"Don-" She started to say but was cut off when Kid, Heat, and Wire lunged for the bowls and began to devour them.

"This is good!" Heat declared between bites of food.

"Yeah, this is much better than those pieces of charcoal you call food!" Kid agreed, his mouth full of food and his previous irritation with the girl forgotten.

"Like you could do any better," Heat retorted. Wire didn't say anything, but continued to chug down the soup. Kid and Heat quickly followed his example.

Ama laughed at the scene. Grabbing the last two bowls, she sat down at the table and gave one to Killer, who hadn't gotten up.

"Thank you, Amaterasu-san." The First Mate of the Kid Pirates said with a nod.

She frowned, waving a finger in front of his mask mockingly. "NO! It's Amateru or Ama! And you're welcome."

Killer raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see. "Then, thank you Ama."

She gave him a merry smile and started to eat. To his relief, she didn't peak at him when he partly removed his mask to eat his soup. Normally, people would and he would threaten to slice up people who tried. He doubted the threat would work on Ama though.

As he ate, Killer considered Ama. She didn't seem like a threat; she hadn't once acted against the pirates and she was rather friendly. In fact, she had outright helped them a few times. Still, he would keep his eye on her. There had been no noticeable pattern to her actions and he didn't like unpredictable people.

"Oi, woman! I'm done." Kid said. Heat and Wire nodded in agreement. Killer quietly noticed that Kid had stopped calling Himiko "bitch". For what reason, he had no idea.

"There's more in the pot." she told him after swallowing. Their eyes widened and they rapidly darted over to fight over who got the leftovers.

She giggled and resumed eating. She wasn't devouring the food like the others were, but she was still eating very quickly. And that reminded Killer of what she had said in the bar.

"You were starved?" he questioned. The others paused in their imitation of a starving bear to look at them in curiosity.

"Yup," she answered freely, not looking the least bit disturbed or upset. "For the last...5 days? That's why I was so hungry at the bar."

"I see," He said and remained silent. He did cast a critical eye over her. With the food back in her system, she seemed to be regaining her vitality. She was no longer as thin and unhealthily looking as before. He estimated it would only take her another day or two to be completely healthy again. And that alone spoke to her strength and will.

After a few more bowls of soup she wiggled out of the other Kid Pirates, Ama put down her bowl in the sink with a sigh. "Ah...that hit the spot! Say, whose bed was I in?" She inquired curiously.

Kid, mouth still full of food, said, "Killer's." just as Killer said, "Kid's."

There was a pause as Kid and Killer looked at each other and Ama looked at both of them. "So...whose?" she asked again.

"Kid's," Killer answered firmly.

Kid swallowed his food, "What the hell, Killer? How the fuck did she end up in my bed?"

"I put her there." He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" He glared at his First Mate.

"I thought it would be appropriate since you're the one who insisted we grab her in the first place," Killer told him calmly.

Kid glared at him, unable to find a comeback for that one.

"So...it's Red's bed?" Ama clarified.

Killer nodded.

"Okay. I like it, so it's going to be mine now, kay?" She said breezily.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

"The hell, bitch? It's my bed!" And...Kid was calling her bitch again.

"Well, if you're that attached to it, you can sleep with me! I always sleep better when I have a cuddle buddy," she told him, unperturbed.

Graciously ignoring his dropped jaw and popping eyes, she skipped out of the room with zest, humming some tune under her breath.

Heat broke out of his trance first. "Yea, Boss, you'd make a great cuddle buddy," he said, snickering. Wire joined in and even Killer chuckled.

The Kid Pirate Captain turned as red as his hair. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled. What the hell was that woman thinking?

* * *

**Review! And thanks to Pahreza and MugiwaraMarimo who agreed to be my betas!**


	4. Honey and Sunshine

**One Piece does not belong to me!**

**iiILurvePancakesii: Thanks! Good to know you like XD**

**RosyFire: Yes, Ama is THE firecracker! Both literally and figuratively! *wink, wink***

**GoldeneRose: Ama might have haki...maybe. We'll see, won't we?**

**Ic: Assuming you are talking about the longer-shorter chapters thingy, thank you! Quality over quantity right?**

**Itachi: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will do my best!**

* * *

**Forget**

By the time the sun disappeared down the horizon, Kid had managed to forget about Ama. Mostly.

It hadn't been easy. Whenever Wire or Heat saw him, they would smirk and make a comment that had to contain the term 'cuddly buddy'. To which, Kid, of course, had to scream at them for and Ama would inevitably end up on his mind. But, after she had left the kitchen, he had been determined not to think about her and he had succeeded for the most part. It helped that afterwards, she was nowhere to be seen.

So, it was understandable that when Kid walked into his room, he was not expecting the golden-haired Revolutionary to be sleeping on his bed.

Eye twitching, he gaped at the picturesque display in front of him. Laying on his maroon and black blanket, Ama's golden curls were splaying across his red pillows, her features peaceful in sleep. Turned on her side, with her front facing the door, and her hands resting on her stomach, she was wearing a simple, _short_ yellow slip with a sheer orange kimono-like cover over top. Both were well above her knees, revealing miles of toned, warm silky skin. Her high heels were laying carelessly on the floor; from the looks of it, she had kicked them off and threw herself on the bed.

Frankly, Kid wouldn't have been surprised to find a picture like this in a pornographic magazine.

The Pirate Captain stared some more, his eyes drawn to Ama's hourglass body despite himself. Damn, the bitch had a nice body, those long sleek legs...

Flushing bright red, Kid shook himself out of his trance and entered the bathroom to splash cold water over his face. What the hell was wrong with him? He had slept with a lot of hot bitches, none of them had ever affected him like this. Shoving the woman sleeping in his bed to a dark corner, he went through his evening routine. Coming out of the bathroom dressed in his sleeping boxers - red and yellow - and beyond exhausted, Kid glanced at his bed and promptly thought to himself, 'Hell with it.'

Walking over to the side of the bed away from the door, he scootched under the blankets. Turning away from the tantalizingly warm woman only a few inches away, he closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was snoring loudly.

**Honey and Sunshine**

The Captain of the Kid Pirates woke up slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a good night's sleep. He was warm, so comfortably warm, and there was an incredible smell near his nose. Sleepily, he turned his head slightly and nuzzled deeper into creamy, silky skin. Hmm...that smelled good.

"Like honey mixed with sunshine." He murmured drowsily.

Rising through the fog of sleep and warmth, Kid's brain gradually noticed a few anomalies in his current position. For one, there was a slight weight on his body. Not uncomfortable, but there. For another, he was holdi-_cuddling_ with something soft and pleasantly hot. Then there was that amazing smell. He was pretty sure he didn't normally smell honey and sunshine in the mornings. Or...anytime really, unless he was plain out eating honey, because of how hungry he sometimes got. He really needed to get a decent chef. And were those strands of...hair brushing over his neck?

One by one, his clouded mind pierced together the pieces. And Kid's eyes shot open in panic.

He found himself looking at the curve of a woman's neck, the skin warm and tan. Pushing down his alarm, Kid frantically glanced around without moving a muscle. Locks of golden, curly hair filled his vision.

Gulping, he slowly lifted his head away from its resting place and found that, yes, he was embracing Amaterasu, the Revolutionary Commander, and yes, they were in a rather compromising position.

Sometime in the night, he had wrapped both of his arms around her waist and the space between their bodies had been reduced to less than an inch. In fact, in some places, there was no space. To his relief, she was still turned away from him. He had had his head rested against her neck and he had been nuzzling into her skin.

Torn between flushing bright red and paling, he carefully removed his arms and slipped out of bed, doing his best to make no noise. Creeping to his bathroom, he hurriedly went through his morning cycle and changed into his usual clothes. Grimacing, he stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief. Ama was still asleep.

Quickly slipping out the door, he closed it firmly and quietly behind him. Kid leaned against it, relaxing. Phew, that was close. He did not want to know what would have happened if Ama had woken up first. Probably taken every opportunity to tease and hold it over his head for the rest of her stay.

Kid gritted his teeth. Stomping confidently down the hall, he went looking for his First Mate.

Killer was lounging against the ship rail when Kid got to the deck. Looking up from the sea, his head turned to gaze at Kid when his Captain walked up to him.

"Good night's sleep?" He asked, voice purposefully bland.

Despite himself, Kid blushed fire engine red. "Shut up!" He barked.

Behind his mask, Killer raised an eyebrow and smirked. Looks like something did happen last night, he thought to himself, highly amused.

Crossing his arms, Kid huffed, "When are we getting to the next island?"

"Two days." Killer replied promptly even as he wondered exactly what had happened to make Kid so eager to throw Ama off the ship.

The Captain relaxed. Thank god, it looks like he was going to get a break.

"But it's uninhabitated." The masked man added wickedly.

Kid paled. Shit. "And the island after that?"

"Ten days away."

The redhead promptly let out a slew of curses and swears.

**Racket**

As soon as the door closed behind Kid, Ama opened her eyes. Grabbing a red pillow, she muffled her laughter into it. Did Kid really think anyone could sleep through his racket? She had heard his comment too.

**Taste**

Much, much later in the day, Ama tracked down Kid. She found him in the kitchen, alone. To her amusement, he was eating honey with a spoon.

"Oh, Kiddo!" She sang gleefully, skipping over to the Pirate Captain.

Putting down his spoon, Kid looked at Ama with apprehension and wariness. She looked far too smug and impish. "Don't call me that! And what?" He growled.

She smiled mischeiviously and glanced towards the jar of honey. "You like the taste of honey, hmm?"

Kid stiffened. "Yeah, so?" He replied defensively.

Ama's smile widened and without warning, she reached up and clasped her hands behind his neck.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?" The pirate spluttered.

Ignoring him, she stood up on her tippy toes and pulled his head down to meet hers. Shocked into silence, Kid could only comply with her demands.

Turning her head so her lips brushed against his left ear, she whispered into his ear with a soft, sinful chuckle, "You really liked the smell of honey and sunshine, didn't you? You want a taste?"

It took his mind three whole seconds to process her words. Laughing wildly, Ama dropped her hands from his heck, whirled around, and happily skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Kid a spluttering, gaping, red-faced mess behind her.

* * *

**Review! And thanks to my betas MugiwaraMarimo and Pahreza!**


	5. Conflict

**One Piece does not belong to me~**

**RosyFire: Glad you liked it! Ama's sneaky...**

**iiILurvePancakesii: Lolz. Kid will adjust. Probably.**

* * *

**Buffoons  
**

"Killer! Oh, Killer!" the cheerful shout rang across the ship and several crewmates turned to smirk at the First Mate staring out into the twilight colored water. Said man sighed, refusing to turn over and face the blonde.

He swore he could hear her pout. "Killer..." She whined. The Massacre Soldier wasn't surprised when a few seconds later, a pair of honey-skinned arms encircled his neck from behind and Ama swung herself around to face him.

Unsurprisingly, she was pouting at him. "What is it, Ama?" He asked, not bothering to try and pry her off of him. The First Mate had learned over the past day that the Revolutionary Commander was quite tactile and did not understand the concept of personal space. And that she wasn't at all shy with a crew she had just met. At first, he had tried to discourage her. Now, he just endured it with a resigned sigh like everyone else on board.

"You guys eat too much!" She declared, frowning adorably.

"Oh?" Killer's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. Ama had woken up at noon, tasted what would have been lunch, and promptly took over the kitchen. At first some guys had protested, but after tasting her cooking, all mouths were too stuffed to say anything more. For now, the blonde goddess seemed to have appointed herself as the chef of their ship and there wasn't really any objections. Her food was much better than the crap they been eating.

"Yes!" The Revolutionary waved her hands around like a small child. "How do you expect me, one person, to make food for all of you pirates?" She gestured towards the very amused crew watching the scene.

"You were the one who decided to become chef, Ama." He reminded her, firmly pushing away his unreasonable affection for the priestess. It was hard not to like the bright woman, what with her always laughing and smiling and teasing. She was like the Sun, people naturally revolved around her. Most of the crew had already become taken with her. Killer had to remind himself that, like the Sun, she was beautiful but if you ventured too close, you would be burned to a crisp. He couldn't start to like her. He was First Mate; he had to keep in mind Ama was dangerous, an incredibly dangerous woman who was currently pouting at him.

The lighthearted woman looked at him with an expression of feminine outrage. "Well, I had to! God knows I can not eat that piece of charcoal you guys called food!" She put her hands on her waist to emphasize her point "Anyhow, my point is, I can not spin out enough food to keep all you bottomless pits fed by myself!"

By the mast, two pirates frowned at the scene. Micheal was a large man, one of the more brawns than brains kind. Amos was just plain destructive and cruel. And both of them were one of the few people who did not like Ama.

Of course, the reason they didn't like Ama was because she had refused - and refused with a merry smile - to sleep with them. Naturally, this affronted their male pirate egos - no one had _ever_ refused them - , but that wasn't why they were plotting to 'accidentally' kill her. Not at all. Besides, they were pirates. This what they did best.

The two buffoons shared a silent look of understanding. And then Amos, violent, bloodthirsty Amos pulled out his gun and aimed and shot at the temptress in red.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. One by one, the smiles on the nearby crewmates dropped and they turned to look at the sound. Killer's eyes widened and he wanted to move, but he wasn't sure what to do. Save the Revolutionary Commander who may destroy them all someday? Let her die and receive the retribution of the Revolutionary Army?

But it was too late. He had hesitated too long and the bullet was going to hit Ama's unprotected back-

In a move so fast, she was a yellow and red blur, Amaterasu spun around and raised her hand, palm open and towards the bullet. In front of everyone's incredulous eyes, the bullet stopped. Just stopped right in front of her palm, a light gold light surrounding it. Her face unreadable, Ama turned her hand so her palm was facing up, and the bullet landed gently on her hand and ceased to glow.

Eyes hard, lips pressed into a firm line, she looked up. Straight at Amos and Michael. Closing her hand over the bullet, she began to prowl towards the two, her movements smooth. Lethal.

Paling, wary now, the Kid Pirates backed away from the siren. Killer watched, eyes narrowed. Technically, as a guest, Ama had full permission to kill Michael and Amos for daring to shoot at her. Whether she would...that was the question that needed answering.

**Assistant**

Ama stopped right in front of Amos and Michael. Now, Michael might have been an idiot, but he hadn't survived for this long on Kid's ship, because he couldn't recognize danger. Gripping his brown hair anxiously, his hand hovered over his sword. In comparison, Amos was much smarter than Michael, but he was also much more arrogant as well. Gritting his teeth, his hand tightened on his gun.

"Angry, you little whore? You deserved that!" He declared foolishly, smirking condescending at her. A collective gasp went through the pirates around them and Killer scowled. The bastard was going to get himself and the rest of the crew killed.

Ama stared at the pair of morons, her usual sunny smile nowhere in sight. Those flashing violet eyes were piercing, merciless. The longer she looked at them, the more fearful the two pirates became. Amos' hand was so sweaty, he didn't know how much longer he could continue holding his gun.

And then, suddenly, she laughed joyfully and clapped her hands. Michael tilted his head, eyes confused. Amos gaped at her, dropping his gun in his surprise. The rest of the gathered pirates stared at Ama, having no idea what was going on. Killer blinked. What the hell was she doing?

"I've got it!" She announced, grinning brightly. "You two are going to be my kitchen assistants!"

A moment of silence engulfed the ship. It didn't last.

"WHAT?!" Amos screamed in outrage, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

Happily ignoring him, she took their arms in her hands and began to pull them towards the kitchen, much like what she had done to the Captain and First Mate upon first waking up. Amos stared at her, arms wide, and far too shocked to do anything but obey. Michael didn't know what was going on, but he went with Ama, because he understood that to do otherwise would not be good for him.

"This is going to be great! Why didn't I think of this before? You two will be assistants from now on, okay? And don't worry if you don't know how to cook. I'll be doing most of the complicated stuff. You know, you really should be careful when using guns! Why, if that bullet had hit me, I might have been fatally hurt! And we can't have that, can we? So, today's dinner is going to be fish with rice, I think..." The blonde chattered on enthusiastically as she pulled her unfortunate victims down the stairs.

She left behind a deck of silence.

Steve, the shipwright, stopped his staring to turn around and ask, "Who else thinks those two are going to be in a world full of pain?"

Everyone else except Killer raised their hands.

Killer sighed and went off to tell his Captain about this new development.

* * *

**Review! And thnxs to my betas!**


	6. Retribution

**One Piece does not belong to me~**

* * *

**Trouble**

"Dinner is ready!" Ama called out onto the deck, smiling wildly.

"Okay!"

"Thanks, Ama-chan!"

"We'll be there!"

"Are Amos and Michael still alive?"

The blonde giggled prettily at the responses that greeted her and ducked back inside, ignoring the last one. Skipping down the hallways, her ears caught murmured voices. She hesitated but gave into her curiosity and followed the voices. Killer. Ama identified as she got closer. Killer...and Kid.

Her smile became a devious smirk and a mischievous twinkle shone in her amethyst eyes. Wiping her face of anything but innocence, the troublemaker peeked her head into what looked like an office. Kid and Killer were bent over what looked like a map.

"Hey, boys!" She sang, darting in and startling both of them. Not that you could tell with Killer, but she saw him stiffen. Kid's head snapped up to stare at her, a scowl already painted on his dark lips.

"Ama." Killer acknowledged calmly.

Kid wasn't quite as happy. "Bitch, what are you doing here?"

"Dinner is ready!" She told them with a grin, ignoring Kid's irritation. "Oooh and what's that?" Before the two could stop her, she danced forward to stare at the map. Abruptly, her smile dropped from her face, her eyes becoming solemn.

"Ama?" Killer questioned, on guard. Kid scrunched his brows.

She hummed thoughtfully in response. Raising her right pointer finger, she tapped it against the small island on the map. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" The First Mate asked, well aware Amaterasu was more knowledgeable about the Grand Line than they were.

Suddenly, her mood did a 180 again and she laughed, eyes sparkling. "You'll see! Now, come on! Come on! It's dinner time!"

"Bitch! Tell us if there's going to be trouble!" Kid snapped out, very much annoyed.

"Nope, nope, nope! You have to figure it out for yourself. It's dinner time! Dinner time!" Without giving the two time to protest, she grabbed them by the arm - she seemed to have a habit of doing that - and began to drag them to the kitchen.

"Oi! Stop that! Woman, stop it!" Kid protested, glaring at her.

"No! We gotta go eat dinner! I spent a lot of time on that stuff so none of it is going to waste even if I have to shove it down your throat!" She proclaimed, nearly at the doors by now.

"The hell, bitch?"

Killer groaned and closed his eyes.

**Wonderful**

The Kid Pirates stared at the spectacle, eyes twitching.

Amos, smiling widely and cheerfully, was dressed in a pink apron and carrying a smoking hot pot of fish on one hand and a plate of green beans on the other. He was also completely scarlet and staring at the ground. Scurrying over, he settled the fish on the table and was gone before any of them could interrogate them.

Michael came out next. Also dressed in a pink apron with hot pink flowers, he was carrying a pot of rice. There was a bright, idiotic smile on his face and the gaping pirates noticed his eyes were slightly dilated.

"O-oi, Michael." Wire dared to say.

"Yeah?" No man's voice should ever be that high.

"A-are you okay?" He asked warily.

The large man's smile became slightly fixed. "Okay? Of course I'm okay! Why would you think I'm not? Everything's fine as a daisy." He literally twirled away, swaying slightly.

Everyone else sweatdropped. _Everything was obviously not okay when a grown man said 'fine as a daisy'..._

"Bitch!" Kid called from his seat at the table.

"No one here with that name!" Was the sassy reply.

He twitched. "Fine, woman!"

"No one here with that name, either!"

"Amaterasu!" Kid was red in the face by now.

She poked her head out of the kitchen, pouting. "What? And I told you! It's Amateru or Ama. My full name is such a mouthful."

He glared daggers at her. "What the hell did you do to Amos and Michael?"

Ama tilted her head to the side adorably. "What do you mean what did I do? They're fine!"

Kid's jaw dropped. "Fine? Fine?! They are not fine!"

"Yes, they are!" She stamped her foot on the floor. The watching pirates sweatdropped again. _What is she...? Three?_

"They are not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, damn woman! They are not fine!"

"Yes, they are!" Spinning on her foot, she shouted behind her, "You boys are fine _right_?"

"...uhh, Yeah! We're fine! We're wonderful!" Amos answered, sounding more than a tad nervous.

"Yeah! We're wonderful! Wonderful as blue skies and clouds." Michael didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

Ama spun around to smile in triumph at Kid. "See!"

"No! No, I don't!" He roared, the metal objects in the room starting to vibrate.

In the corner farthest away from the shouting match, a pale, newcomer to the Kid Pirates turned to Steve and said in a voice that trembled, "What did she do to Amos and Michael?"

Steve took pity on the newcomer and patted his head. "You don't want to know, kid."

The boy whimpered.

**Sleep**

This time, Kid wasn't surprised when he walked into his room and found the blonde temptress asleep on his bed. Didn't lessen the impact she had on him though.

Biting his lip, he closed the door and spent a moment just leaning against and staring at Ama. She had disappeared after dinner and god, this wasn't fair.

Ama was wearing that short yellow slip and transparent orange kimono cover again. Did that bitch really use _that_ as pajamas? To Kid, it was practically an invitation. He could see the upper slopes of her breasts easily, the skin honey warm and so, so creamy. Cuddled up with the blanket, her slip had risen up, showing off her legs. Long and toned and quite delicious.

He groaned low in his throat and went to wash up. Coming out, he was startled by two heavy-lidded amethyst orbs looking at him.

"You're so loud," She told him, her voice low and sleepy and unintentionally very sultry. Kid gulped. He didn't know how to deal with her, damn it! One second she was a cheerful, whining child, the next she was a sexy, tantalizing woman.

"Suits you right for sleeping in my room." He said after finding his tongue again.

She hummed in response and shifted so there was room for him. "C'mon here," Ama muttered, patting the space beside her.

Kid hesitated, but acquiesced. Getting on the bed, he layed down next to the siren. While he had guessed she was up to something, he nonetheless wasn't prepared when she immediately latched on to him and buried her face in his chest.

"O-oi! Woman, what are you doing?!" He spluttered.

"Shush. I wanna go back to sleep..." She trailed off and he heard her breathing even out. In seconds he had a Revolutionary Commander asleep on him.

In minutes, he was asleep too.

* * *

**Sorta abrupt ending...*scratches head sheepishly***

**Well, things are progressing!**

**Review! And thnxs to betas Pahreza and MugiwaraMarimo!**


	7. Island

**One Piece is not mine. Oooh and I have a poll up on my profile! Vote for your favorite character of my Mage series. But, remember! You've got to read all three to vote! No biased opinions allowed. Though Ama is seriously badass...**

**Notice for 08/23/14:**

For those who read my stories, be warned that as school comes, I will not be able to update them as often! That is particularly true for Moon Mage and Sun Mage as I have to catch Wild Mage up.

Both Law and Kid are already in the Grand Line by this point, but Luffy isn't so the time line is all screwed up. Plus, Kid's further along than Law and we can't have that, can we?

Other than that, nothing else is amiss so enjoy!

**Alice: No problemo! Killer is adorable. I would write a story about him, but no time! Alas. Maybe later. They're not okamas. I think. Maybe I should make them okamas for their sins...**

**Rosy Fire: Lol! I don't think anyone can feel sorry for Amos or Michael. Don't worry. Ama will fix them right up.**

**Itachi: Why, thank you! I will do my best to update. But as you can see from up there ^ , it may be a bit slow. I don't know what Ama is going to do. And out of curiosity, rescue Caimie where? Like from slavery?**

* * *

**Land**

The next day passed much like the previous one. Kid woke up tangled with Ama, snuck out in a panic, and Ama woke up laughing into his pillow. She made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, terrorized Amos and Michael some more, and happily bugged the rest of the crew. Not that they minded. Kid spent the day trying to ignore the teasing temptress and Killer found himself with a giggling, smiling golden shadow. When night came around, Kid once again found himself being dragged to bed by the cheerful woman.

Things changed by the third day Ama had been on board.

"Land Ho!" Heat called out.

Kid stood, arms crossed and wicked smile in place, before the figurehead. Killer stood silently next to him. The crew was excited, chatter flying between the pirates. Ama leaned against the balustrade, silent for once. She was grinning, her eyes sparkling, but she said nothing.

"Get ready to land!" Kid commanded.

"Aye, Captain!" Was the united response.

Their smiles widened.

**Glee**

_"Raise your flag up high_,  
_Hail a brand new dawn_!  
_Blaze across the sky_,  
_Time to journey on," _Ama sang cheerfully as she skipped along besides Kid and his First Mate.

"Ama." Killer interrupted smoothly, able to see the twitch of Kid's eyebrow. It wasn't that the blonde woman couldn't sing well - in fact, her voice was melted sunshine - but her cheeriness got on the redhead's nerves.

"Yes, Mask?" She replied sweetly, aiming a beaming smile at him.

Killer sweatdropped slightly. Sometime yesterday, Ama had decided Mask was his new nickname and he had considered it too much trouble to try and correct it. From what he had seen of her personality, he doubted he could get her to call him by his name if she didn't want to anyway. She was almost as stubborn as she was cheerful.

"Do you know something we don't?" He asked carefully. The woman had been ridiculously gleefully since they had set foot on the island. So far, all they had seen was shrubbery and forest. Kid had split up the crew, but had made sure Ama had stayed with himself and Killer so, in his words, "She doesn't get all of us killed." Killer understood his Captain's decision, but he hadn't see any traces of people or danger.

Ama giggled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Che. Because you've been laughing like that none stop." Kid replied bluntly.

She smiled brightly. "Don't worry!~" She singsonged, a sly, innocent look in her eyes that the two pirates didn't trust in the least. "You'll see!~"

"That doesn't make me feel better." Kid grumbled and Killer was inclined to agree with him.

**Cannibals**

"Don't worry?! Don't worry?!" Kid repeated half an hour later in outrage and anger. "What the hell did you mean 'don't worry'?

Killer didn't say anything, but this time, he definitely agreed with his Captain as they tore through the forest to get away from the monstrosities chasing them.

Ama laughed wildly as she ran alongside them and if they needed any more evidence she was crazy that decided them: she was batshit insane. "Oh, calm down Red! They're not that bad!"

"No-not that bad!" Kid spluttered even as he dodged underneath a tree branch. "They're cannibals!"

She pouted, easily maneuvering around the plants despite wearing 3 inch high heels. "So?"

"So?!" Kid glared at her and if looks could kill, she would have been six feet under already. "They want to capture and eat us!"

The blonde chuckled warmly, sending shivers down the Pirate Captain's spine. "Plenty of people want to capture me, Kiddo! And I've met my fair share of animals who want to eat me."

The redhead growled, "Those..._things_ could hardly be compared to your animals. And don't call me that!"

Before Ama could say anything, a whirl of green and red came shooting out of the bushes, jaws open and aiming for the only woman in their group. Not missing a beat, she dodged smoothly, her stride never changing. The blur hit the ground, rolled to its feet and the group was once again faced with a cannibal.

Or to be more exact, a Rnea Cannibal. With nauseating green skin, bulging eyes, a shaved head, ruthlessly sharp teeth, and a large club raised above its head, Ama really couldn't blame Kid for calling them a 'thing'.

Roaring loudly, he charged at her. Giggling to herself, the Himiko waited patiently until he was right in front of her. Launching herself into the air - and avoiding that ugly, ugly club - she lashed out with a high heel and got the cannibal on the side of its head. Shifting in mid-air, she followed up with a brutal punch right into its nose and sent it flying into the trees. Landing lightly on her feet, Ama turned around to see Kid and Killer staring at her, motionless.

She rolled her eyes - really, these boys were so hopeless - and bounded up to them. Grabbing their arms, she began to pull them forward, singing, "Come on! Come on! Unless you want to be cannibal dinner! We have to go!~"

"Yeah, yeah. Woman, stop pulling my hand!" Kid snapped, starting to move again.

Ama laughed joyously. This was so much fun! Plus the pirates were getting the full Grand Line experience!

**Ambush**

"I think we've lost them." Killer got out, breathing harder than usual.

"Really? Really?! Cause there were a lot of them. A lot! A lot!" On the other hand, Ama wasn't even a little winded or tired. She danced circles around the pirates still trying to catch their breath in the small clearing they had found.

"Oi! Stop that!" Kid barked, trying to figure out just how she was so damn energetic.

"Nope! Nope! Nope-dee-nope! There were so many of those guys! More than they were last time! Hey, how do you think they reproduce?" She chattered on.

"..."

"..." The two men stared at her in horror.

"No, wait." Ama frowned as she realized exactly what she had asked. "Don't answer that." She smiled sunnily again. "I want to sing! You guys won't mind right?!"

"Yes, yes we mi-" Kid tried.

_"I think back to the time when my search first began,_  
_I left behind those shores of sand..."_ The Revolutionary happily ignored Kid, starting to sing some up-beat song or another. It wasn't like she cared about the consequences. No siree!

Kid groaned, throwing himself on the ground. Killer kneeled next to his Captain, sympathizing somewhat. Ama was fun and chipper, but it took a lot out of someone to try and keep up with her.

"How do you think the rest of the crew is?" Kid muttered to his First Mate.

Killer considered. "There haven't been any screams."

_"And though I've traveled far from where my search began,  
Over seas of green and shores of sand.  
Through the endless, everlasting world out there," _She continued in the background.

"So they probably haven't been caught, yet." Killer concluded.

Kid sighed. "Who would have thought this island would turn out to be such a nightmare?"

_"Someday, somewhere, I'll finally-"_

"Ama did." Killer said candidly.

There was a moment of silence before both pirates realized abruptly that Ama had stopped singing. It boded nothing good. Warily, Kid and Killer turned to look at the chatterbox. Said chatterbox was standing frozen at the edge of their clearing, her face blank. She stared at something in the shadows.

"...Woman?" Kid asked cautiously.

The blonde didn't answer, but began to slowly back away from the trees. Stiffening, Kid got to his feet and Killer took out his knives. Ama backed up until she was only a few feet away from the boys. Then, she raised her hand slightly into the air.

"Uhh..guys?" She said rather nervously. For some reason, Ama didn't think her cute companions would react well to this new development.

"What is it?" Killer questioned guardedly.

"Weeelll," she drawled out. "I think we have a.."

Dozens of Rnea Cannibals came out of the forest, surrounding the group. Each had weapons, was hideous, and drooled from their mouths in anticipation for their meal.

"...problem." Ama finished weakly. Kid's jaw dropped and Killer scowled behind his mask. Problem indeed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Review! Let's hope no one gets eaten! Thanks to my betas Pahreza and MugiwaraMarimo.**

**Himiko: Sun Priestess**


	8. Seperation

**One Piece does not belong to me! Mr. Oda has that privilege. *cries in corner***

**Ahem. So violence. Sexual intent. All that jazz. Be aware. Oooh and guys, you need to VOTE! VOTE in the poll! Cause Ama has no votes and she'll be sad.  
**

**Alice: Thank you! Cute mental images right?**

**Itachi: Oh, thank you! Hope you enjoy! As for Camie...eeh, we'll see! XD**

* * *

**Party**

"...Ama." Killer said slowly, eyeing the circle of cannibals around them. "These cannibals wouldn't have been attracted by your voice...right?"

She cringed. "Er...sorry?"

Kid glared, muscles tense in preparation of an attack. "You _bitch_! Couldn't you, for once, keep your mouth shut?"

Ama pouted, placing one hand on the golden whip wound around her obi. "Meanie! Out of all of us, I'm the one in the most danger, so you should be nicer to me!"

An irk mark appeared on his forehead. "What sort of logic is that?!"

"My logic!" Ama declared firmly. Kid sweatdropped.

Killer sighed and decided, as always, to be the voice of reason. "What do you mean you're the one in the most danger, Ama?" He kept his eyes locked on the slowly advancing cannibals.

"Oh!" The blonde lit up. Neither Kid nor Killer could tell why, especially with the words she said next. "It's how they reproduce you see! They take a woman, rape her, and keeps her alive for 3 months. After that, the baby cannibal eats its way out of the mother's womb and she becomes its first meal."

Silence reigned in the clearing. Both pirates stared at the smiling woman blankly and even the cannibals seemed stunned speechless by the absolute cheeriness of her words. Any other female would have run away screaming, but Ama simply stood there, grinning sunnily as if she had no idea how disturbing her words were.

"...are you sure you're not insane, woman?" Kid finally said incredulously.

Strangely, she seemed to take offense to that. "Of course not! Why ever would you assume I'm insane? I'm just dramatic!"

"No, you're much more than just dramatic." Kid deadpanned.

"In that case," Killer spoke up. "we will offer you as a sac-"

He cut himself off abruptly at the look she shot him. "Finish that sentence Mask, and you'll be the one I decide to castrate." She told him in a sweet voice, her previously merry smile turning threatening in a way that sent chills down the spine.

Before he could respond, the cannibals decided that they had gotten close enough. Three of them pounced on Ama. Or tried to anyways. What they really pounced on was thin air. Around 10 feet above them, Ama laughed recklessly.

"Look out below!" She called out as she came down, right arm cocked back to throw a punch. Kid's sharp eyes caught a faint yellow glow around her fist.

"Nuclear Pulse!" She slammed her fist down upon landing, releasing a massive wave of gold power that threw around 10 cannibals off their feet, including the three that had tried to attack her.

The Revolutionary Commander looked up, a fierce smile on her face. "Let's get this party started!"

**Run**

"Kid!" Killer called out, simultaneously slicing out with his scythes and carving two cannibals to pieces.

"What?" He roared back, sending random scraps of metal he had managed to summon at the mass of cannibals attacking him.

"There are too many of them! We need to retreat!" He maneuvered around the battlefield until he was fighting alongside his Captain. Casting a quick glance around for Ama, he found her easily taking out the dozens of cannibals that had surrounded her, laughing like a maniac.

Kid growled meaninglessly. Eustass 'Captain' Kid did not run from a fight, damn it. He cut down another one of the disgusting things and three more immediately took its place.

"It's necessary," Killer stated candidly, cutting down 5 more cannibals.

The Kid Pirate Captain gritted his teeth, but said, "Fine."

Raising his voice over the screams and cries, he hollered, "Oi! Bitch!"

Ama punched one cannibal in the nose and kicked another in its gut. "What?!"

"We're leaving with or without you!' He stated bluntly, the two of them already shifting for the exit in the trees.

"Jerk!" She accused with a pout, smashing her elbow in a cannibal that had decided to sneak up on her.

Kid smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Coming or not?"

By now, Kid and Killer were mere feet away from the forest. Ama sighed in dismay, but lashed out with her whip, creating some space for herself. Jumping into the air, she flew the 15 feet distance between the pirates and her original position. Landing with ease on her feet - like a cat or a fox, Killer noted - she expertly coiled her whip around her arm.

"Come on! Come on!" She sang, hopping on one foot, than the other like an excited child.

Kid grumbled, but they proceeded to run for it.

**Separation**

After that, it just became a clutter of adrenaline and good old-fashioned hit and runs. Some 20 minutes later, Kid panted in a cave they had found. Damn, those things were persistent.

"Kid?" Ama tugged gently on his coat. Surprised, he glanced up. This was the first time he had heard _that_ note of distress in her voice. She was frowning, eyes troubled. Come to think of it, when did Ama use his name? To his annoyance, she was also barely breathing hard. He didn't know how she did it; she was wearing high heels for fuck's sake!

"What?" Kid asked gruffly.

"Mask's missing." She told him candidly. Kid blinked and glanced around. Now that she mentioned it, he realized that Killer had been mysteriously gone. He had just assumed he was behind a tree or a bush and would spring out to join them later on.

"Shit." He muttered, getting on his feet. "Did the stupid cannibals get him?" He didn't believe it, didn't want to believe one of the monsters had got his first mate, but it was always an option.

"Don't think so." The blonde nervously ran her hand over her whip, coiling it and uncoiling it with a flick of her wrist. "I don't hear any screams." She said in an echo of what Killer had said earlier.

He frowned at her. "What makes you so certain he would scream?"

A whisper of darkness touched her amethyst eyes. "They're not neat eaters, the Rnea Cannibals." Ama explained to him. "When they get to their prey, they tear the skin off first. They eat the poor guy slowly and he's conscious for most of it."

Kid felt his stomach churn. Not much could disturb him, but this..."Damn." He sat back down.

"We should stay in this cave for a while." She sank down beside him. "The cannibals won't think to look for us here."

"Fine." Kid wanted to look for his crew, but he doubted that this was the time. Besides, he didn't let weak people join the Kid Pirates. His nakama could look after themselves.

Absently, he glanced over at Amaterasu. She was looking at the walls of the cave, a thoughtful expression on her face. He assessed her quickly: aside from some dust, she was untouched, not even a bruise on her arms and legs. Well, she was a powerful woman, he admitted grudgingly to himself. Despite himself, he found himself fascinated with how the light from the entrance played over her soft skin.

Her kimono wasn't exactly modest, showing quite a bit of cleavage. Ama was a _woman_ and her body very accurately reflected that. Then, there was the fact her kimono only went to the middle of her thigh, exposing her long, silky legs. Without being aware that he was doing so, Kid hungrily devoured the eye-candy that was Ama with his gaze.

Suddenly, she turned to look at him and caught him staring straight at her. A coy smile played on her red lips and Kid abruptly realized he was with the sexy temptress. Alone. In an isolated cave. And he most certainly could not fuck the Revolutionary Commander.

Shit, he thought to himself even as a spark of heat flared in those mesmerizing eyes and lust coiled through his body.

* * *

**Review! Things sure are heating up huh? Thanks to my betas Pahreza and MugiwaraMarimo as always!**

**And don't forget to vote!**


	9. Spark

**Me: I'm back~**

**Kid: Where the hell have you been, bitch?**

**Me: Uhh..here...and...there...*steadily inches away***

**(Ama decides to pop out of nowhere)**

**Ama: Oh, don't worry author-chan. *smiles brightly* I won't let Red hurt you, I promise!**

**Me: *hugs back* Thank you, Ama-chan! I thought he was going to kill me!**

**Ama: There, there. *pats back***

**Kid: Humph. Like you could stop me, bitch.**

**Ama: *sticks out her tongue at him***

**Kid: ...*irk mark***

**Me: *laughs nervously* I don't own One Piece! *runs away***

**Kid:...**

**Ama:...Don't forget to review and vote in the poll, y'all! I have no votes! None! Anymore of this and I swear I'll cry!**

**Kid: *under his breath* More like explode all the idiots who didn't vote for her.**

**Ama:...did you say something, Kiddo?**

**Kid: Don't call me that, you bitch!**

**Alice: You're welcome! You're very welcome!**

**ZabuzasGirl: I'm trying! I'm trying!**

**Guest: XD**

**Itachi: Don't worry! Mask-chan is a-okay! I would never kill off Killer! (Pun intended, :D)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Suddenly, she turned to look at him and caught him staring straight at her. A coy smile played on her red lips and Kid abruptly realized he was with the sexy temptress. Alone. In an isolated cave. And he most certainly could not fuck the Revolutionary Commander._

_Shit, he thought to himself even as a spark of heat flared in those mesmerizing eyes and lust coiled through his body._

* * *

**Handle**

"Like what you see?" Ama taunted, that sexy as sin smile not helping matters.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "You wish, bitch."

She chuckled, the sound all hot smoke and raw silk. "Oh, Red. Why would I waste any wishes on something like _that_?"

The redhead smirked, choosing to ignore the nickname for now. If Ama thought she was going to win this dominance game easily, she was in for a damn surprise. "What? Do you think you could get my attention without a fucking miracle?"

Her smile widened. "Of course. Are you saying you don't find me attractive?"

He leaned forward in an attempt to be intimidating. "You wouldn't be able to handle me, woman."

"Oh?" Ama copied his movement, not in the least bothered by the rapidly decreasing amount of space between them.

Kid found himself staring into her eyes. Striking amethyst gems alight with fire, they captivated him, bewitched him. What would it be like, he found himself wondering, to look into those eyes with her writhing naked underneath him? And had it always been so hot in the cave? "Yeah."

His voice sounded hoarse and distracted even to himself.

Her smile turned predatory. Breaking the feet of distance that separated them, she placed a red-nailed hand on his shoulder and drifted so close her breasts brushed against his chest. Tilting her head, she breathed in his ear, "Actually..."

Kid inhaled deeply despite knowing full well it was a bad idea, but unable to help himself. The smell of sunshine and honey permeated his mind, took it over. _Oh god_. He resisted the urge to groan and found his mouth watering. That scent was intoxicating, drugging. What would it be like to drag his tongue down that long, slender neck...?!

_"You really liked the taste of honey and sunshine, didn't you? You want a taste?"_

He swallowed. Hard. Beads of sweat appeared on his skin, his pulse already rapid. Ama's soft lips brushed against his ear, sending a whip of flame through his body. He was tense, every muscle in his body taunt. Kid couldn't move; wasn't sure if he wanted to move.

"...I don't think you could handle _me_." The temptress finished, smirking deviously.

Before he could react, she was 5 feet outside the cave, waving enthusiastically. "Mask! You're okay! Where'd you go? We missed you, you know."

"I see you are well, Ama." A familiar voice responded.

Kid leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. How the hell did the bitch shift moods like that? Was she bipolar or something? Firmly stomping on his fierce arousal, he struggled to find some shred of composure. Opening his eyes, he paused to adjust his pants, and went to greet his First Mate.

**Log Post**

"Ah. Ama." Killer said a couple of hours later.

"Yes, Mask?" She replied, bounding up to him with a sweet smile.

He eyed her. They had wandered around the island, fighting off cannibals and collecting or rescuing crewmembers. Now, they were gathered in a large cave, trying to figure out what to do next.

Killer had the feeling he had interrupted something between his Captain and the Siren when he had shown up when he did, but neither of them said anything. Really, the only reason he suspected something was up was by the way Kid adamantly refused to look at Ama and the mischievous look in her eyes when she glanced at him.

"When exactly does the log post set here?" He asked. More than a few heads turned their way at the question, Kid being one of them.

Ama's smile widened and Killer had the feeling he would _not_ like her answer.

She confirmed it when she responded cheerfully, "The log post sets on this island after one hour."

For a brief second of time that was doomed to end, silence reigned in the cave. It passed all too quickly.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT SOONER!" Kid and the rest of the crew screamed at her, their eyes bulging out and their teeth turning strangely shark-like.

"Shhh." She told them sternly, utterly ignoring their anger. "Or else the cannibals will find us."

Poor Kid looked like he was going to explode. Or implode. "Why the hell didn't you mention that sooner, you goddamn bitch?!"

Ama frowned in sincere confusion. "You didn't ask."

The crew, excluding Kid and Killer, fell over.

Kid, eye twitching, curled his fingers into claws. Oh, if only he could strangle the infuriating woman. He would feel so much better after he wrapped his hands around that bitch's flawless honey-skinned neck and _twist_.

Killer was pretty much on the same wavelength. It was taking all of his self-control not to go for his knives. It would take one slice. One.

Ama blinked at them. "Something wrong?"

**Babysitter**

An hour later of frantic running, all of the crew were back on board and the Kid Pirates were sailing on the Grand Line once more.

If it weren't for the laughing and exchanging of stories on deck of close calls with the Rnea Cannibals, it was almost as if it hadn't happened. The crew ran around, manning the ship, training, and relaxing. That and the liquor for the terribly traumatized.

It was only by one other development the crisis at the Island of Rnea was commemorated. As soon as they had got on deck and the ship was running smoothly, both Kid and Killer had dragged Ama into their office. Not that she had needed any persuading or physical work.

"So, so, so!" She sang, looking at them with wide, curious eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?! Is this about the noodles we're having for dinner? Because I tell you, we are having them! It's not really like I have a lot of choice, you know! You guys don't exactly have a lot of supplies for me to work with. So, if you don't like noodles, then I'm sorry, but you're going to have to endu-"

"We're not here to talk to you about your damn noodles!" Kid broke in, fed up with her ongoing rant.

"Oh." She blinked at him. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"We want to know why you didn't inform us about the cannibals inhabiting that island." Killer explained calmly.

"Why?" Ama repeated, looking bewildered.

"Yes! Why? You could have told us about it before we set foot on that place and saved us a ton of shit. Why didn't you?" Kid demanded, crossing his arms and scowling at the shorter woman.

She frowned, brow furrowing. "Why would I?"

"Why would you? Why the hell not? You could have saved us a whole lot of trouble and danger!" Kid pointed out aggravated, and starting to lose his temper.

The Himiko stared at him blankly. "It's not my job to be your babysitter, Red."

The Captain gaped openly at her, explosion temporarily halted. Killer absently noted that Ama seemed to have a talent for keeping Kid's hair-trigger temper under control even as his own eyes widened.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" Kid got out.

Ama looked at him, serious for once. "I'm your guest, Kiddo. I'm your guest until you guys get to the next island. And if I'm feeling sentimental and emotional, I may be your guest after that."

"Like hell!" The redhead objected.

"I'm your guest." She reiterated, not paying any attention at all to Kid's protest. "But, I'm not your babysitter. I'm not going to hand you the secrets to the Grand Line on a golden platter. My purpose here isn't to jump in whenever you guys hit a problem or get hurt. What would be the fun in making it through the Grand Line and then having to tell others that you only survived because you had a guardian angel guiding you through everything?"

The two pirates gawked at her, stunned by her words and her solemnity. There was no humor or laughter in her words or in her face and they had never quite seen her like this.

"I might jump in once or twice for fun," Ama went on. "But Red, you're the ones who want to find One Piece. Don't think that just because I'm been through the Grand Line once or twice, I'll tell you everything that you'll need to know and you'll go through your entire journey without a hitch or hole.

This is _your_ adventure. If you can't handle everything the Grand Line has to throw at you," She shrugged carelessly. "then you aren't meant to be the Pirate King. And that's your flaw. I want nothing to do with that."

Kid stared at her, shocked by how _right_ her words were. He would never have thought laughing, teasing Ama could be this serious, so stern. But then again, she had been made a Revolutionary Commander. She couldn't possibly be lighthearted all the time.

Still, he was rather unprepared for her lecture and found himself admitting that she was right and he hated that she was right, but it was cold, hard truth. There had been no reason for her to warn them of the cannibals. They were _pirates_. They didn't need someone to hold their hands and fight their fights. He had been righteously angry at her, but she was the one right this time.

Killer, too, was caught off guard by the dressing down. But, once he got past the initial anger, he found himself agreeing with her. Ama was just a guest, someone they were bringing to the nearest inhabited island to pay off a debt. She had nothing to do with Kid's dream to become Pirate King, nothing to do with Killer's duty to help his Captain reach Raftel. Why should she have warned them of the danger at the last island?

They had known when they first entered the Grand Line that they would face situations like that. She had no obligation to try and protect them. They had accepted the danger and the consequences of playing in the pirate's graveyard the minute they had sailed into the Grand Line. This had nothing to do with Ama.

"Che." Kid finally said. He avoided her eyes. "Was it really necessary to give us the whole sermon?"

Ama grinned and looked over to Killer.

"We will not make the same mistake again, Ama." He informed her quietly.

Her grin widened. "Good!"

Somber moment now over, she clapped her hands together. "Now that that's over, let's go see what the rest of the crew's doing!"

Darting forward, she grabbed Kid and Killer's arms and dragged them up on deck to the laughing, busy Kid pirates.

Killer sighed and Kid grumbled, but neither fought her when she pulled them to the balustrade so they could watch the sunset together.

* * *

**So, Ama shows her serious side and the two pirates realize just how out of depth they are! Good, no? Wonder what will happen next?**

**Review, review, review~~~**

**Thnxs to betas Pahreza and MugiwaraMarimo even if I think school did force them into hibernation~  
**


End file.
